Amnesia
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: What do you do when you wake up in the middle of camp with all your Clanmates lying dead on the ground? Left with only faint memories of a bloody battle, the eight survivors must band together in order to find the murderers and get their revenge. All Icepaw has are brief flashbacks and a vague trail . . . will that be enough for her to get her payback? Or should she just give up?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The fight was all a blur.

I remember weaving in and out of the way of many fights and the constant burning of fresh wounds on my flesh. Somewhere along the way my I felt my shoulder tear out of the socket, leaving me limping in pain towards the camp.

"Where's Quailfeather?" I gasped, bursting through the barrier of bushes and collapsing on the ground. I blinked a couple of times as my vision went out of focus. I need a medicine cat soon.

"Great StarClan," Cherryblossom—WindClan's only queen—muttered, before pressing some cobwebs into the wounds. "You need to hold on, Icepaw. You've lost a lot of blood but you should be alright."

I grinned in my haze of pain. I loved Cherryblossom like a second mother; I'd spent many moons in the nursery listening to her swearing and lecturing to the other warriors as she got closer to kitting. "Cherryblossom . . . it's so terrible out there . . . so many rogues. I tried to get to Whitestar but he disappeared in the fray," I meowed, wincing from my cuts.

Cherryblossom gently applied some marigold poultice onto my cuts. I whimpered in pain and closed my eyes, trying to block out the sounds of fighting. "I'm sorry but if I don't treat them you could get an infection," Cherryblossom apologized, adding more cobwebs. "I can't do anything about your shoulder now, but I can try and get Quailfeather to take a minute and come over."

I started to nod but before I could darkness washed over me like a wash crashing on the shore.

* * *

"Icepaw! Icepaw, wake up now!" a sharp voice hissed in my ear.

I grimaced from my pounding headache but opened my eyes. Cherryblossom's green eyes were wild with fear. "Cherryblossom, what's—"

She cut me off, "Keep your voice down! The Clans are losing; you need to get away before the camp is overrun," she pleaded.

"What? Cherryblossom you need to go more than I do! Think of your kits," I reasoned, struggling to my paws.

Cherryblossom sighed. "You know I wouldn't make ten fox-lengths out of camp and I can't run for very long. But you, Icepaw, need to go," she ordered. I gave her a doubtful look but she just gritted her teeth and nudged me along.

"Ebony, get that she-cat over there!" a voice snarled.

I felt myself go down as something hard crash into my side, knocking me back down on the ground. It was a skinny black she-cat who was missing an ear; she grinned at me before leaping at Cherryblossom. "No!" I screamed, struggling to my paws.

I leapt at the she-cat and bowled her over, raking my claws down her sides. My advantage didn't last long—she was strong and I was exhausted. A hard blow to my face sent me reeling backwards; I could taste the blood in my mouth. Shaking my head, I bunched my muscles again but before I could leap, a sharp shove sent me sprawling again.

This time I did not have the strength to get up.

**A/N: Yes the Prologue is short, oh well. Next chapter will be longer :P**

**~Stormyyy**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**So you guys seriously were amazing on the feedback. Thanks so much to those who reviewed, favorite, and followed :D**

**Just an IMPORTANT reminder: This story takes place is the ****old**** forest :)**

Chapter 1: Awakening

"_Icepaw get out of here!" the loud scream ripped through my head._

I jerked awake, my breathing coming in rapid gasps. _What happened?_ I wondered. My head was pounding and my shoulder felt like it was numb. Painfully, I managed to get to my paws without too much struggle, but the sight I was rewarded with was terrifying.

Around the camp lay several familiar faces, all covered in blood with torn fur and empty eyes. "Hello?" I called out, going to each body and giving it a gentle shake. "Is anyone alive?" I asked, hot tears pouring down my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cherryblossom and immediately rushed over.

"Oh Cherryblossom," I sobbed, "I'm so sorry." The fallen queen lay on the ground, her face twisted into a snarl and her green eyes glassy. _Even in her death she hadn't stopped fighting,_ I blew air out of my mouth to keep myself from getting too stressed.

"Icepaw!?"

I jumped back, my white fur fluffed up in fear. "Who's there?" I called, my claws sliding out.

A brown tabby tom slide out of the bushes across the camp—it was Tigerstripe. Even though Tigerstripe and I weren't extremely close (with him being close to a senior warrior and I'm only eight moons old) it was still a relieve to see someone alive. I bounded over to him and buried my head in his shoulder, "What happened to everyone?" I asked.

He rested his tail on my shoulder. "I don't remember," he murmured, his eyes distant. "There was a fight and I got knocked out along the RiverClan border, I just got back to camp yesterday."

"Yesterday? How long have I been out?"

Tigerstripe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe just day or maybe a few sunrises, I have no idea. But I did manage to catch scents along the border while I was down there. I think we should check the camp for any survivors," he suggested.

I glanced around camp at my dead friends and shook my head, "I need to have a vigil for Cherryblossom and the others—I just can't leave them like this," I whispered sadly.

The older warrior gave a small smile. "I understand, Icepaw. Why don't you go down to the stream and get some of the blood out of your fur while I check for anyone else left on the moor?" he offered.

I limped out of the camp, praying to StarClan that I could escape the site of dead bodies. I should have known not to trust StarClan—look what happened to my Clan. My _family._ The outside of camp was a nightmare. Every so many steps you could see another body laying on the ground or collapsed in the trampled tall grass of the moorland. There wasn't a single scent of prey in the air, only the smell of rotting flesh.

* * *

The stream wasn't terribly far from camp so I got there fairly quickly but it still took a lot of effort. I slide into the cold water, letting the current wash the blood and dirt from my white fur. After a few more minutes I hauled myself out and shook out my pelt. I really hated water, I don't understand how any cat would want to get soaked.

I stared down at the reflection in the stream. My face was all scratched and a deep gash went across forehead but other than that I didn't seem to have any serious wounds. My blue eyes looked haunted instead of their usual light blue color. I sighed. My mother would be so sad; she named me after my eye color, it'd be a shame for me to lose the last thing I had of her.

_You are Icepaw. You are alive. You should be dead,_ I reminded myself.

A harsh wind snaked through the grass, blowing my wet fur backwards. I shivered and began to limp towards the camp. If WindClan was really gone then why should I stay the same? Maybe it was time for a change—softness is what prevented me from defending my home in the first place.

* * *

By the time I got back Tigerstripe had managed to drag several of the bodies into the clearing for a vigil. "It's pretty quiet out there," I murmured, settling down next to him.

He nodded. "I don't know what we should do, Icepaw. It seems so empty . . . what if we're the only ones left?" he wondered aloud, staring upwards at the darkening sky.

I rested my head on my paws and tried not to let the tears show. I really hated crying but I seemed to have done a lot of it in my life. Being the smallest out of seven other apprentices made things hard. Always being last choice or the first target. But then here I was; one of the last ones alive and the rest of them dead.

"This is a nightmare, Tigerstripe. A nightmare that I don't want to be a part of," I whispered.

**A/N: These have been shorter chapters, normally they would be 1,500-2,000ish words but these have only been like 500-800 words . . . do you guys mind shorter chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters with slower updates?**

**~Stormyyy**


	3. Chapter 2: The Only Option

**It's so nice to be back to FanFiction ~ Thanks for the reviews guys :D ya'll are so nice **

**Anyways this chapter starts off slow, but I'm pretty satisfied with the ending . . .**

Chapter 2: The Only Option

The next morning we had left camp at sunrise to begin the trek to RiverClan. The journey was tense; Tigerstripe and I hadn't eaten in days, making us both extra cranky. I stared at the ground most of the walk, my mind swimming with memories from just a few days earlier.

"_Let's race, Icepaw!" Bramblepaw offered, his warm orange eyes shining. I always had loved hanging out with Bramblepaw, he had been my best friend (and one of my only friends) since we were kits._

_I frowned at him. "I hate losing every time I try," I grumbled. The two of us walked shoulder-to-shoulder through the moor as we headed back to camp from our border patrol._

_The light brown tom gave me a playful shove, "Aw c'mon, don't be like that. You can be fast, Icepaw, but you just never push yourself," he gave me a small smile. _

_I sighed and looked over at him. I could never refuse Bramblepaw and he knew that. "I'm reluctantly saying yes," I grinned at him. "Let's race to camp."_

_He nodded and took off. "You're such a cheater!" I yowled, sprinting after him. I stretched my legs as far as they could go, lengthening my strides just enough to catch up to Bramblepaw. He looked over and grinned at him before speeding up even more. I gritted my teeth and used my last burst of speed to once again match strides with him._

"Are you even listening, Icepaw?"

Tigerstripe's voice snapped me back to reality. "What? Uh, you were talking about hunting, right?" I asked half-heartedly.

The older warrior gave me sympathetic glance. "I know you're hurting, but it's going to be alright," he assured. I snorted. Things would never be alright again.

* * *

RiverClan territory was emptier than WindClan's. Tigerstripe and I walked along the edge of the gorge for hours, looking for any sign of a fight but all we found were some claw marks in the soft sandstone. The two of us approached the Twoleg bridge and found the body of the RiverClan deputy lying sprawled out on the ground below.

"She must have fallen off," I observed, staring down below. "I think she broke her neck, there's no sign of any visible fatal wounds."

"So are you a medicine cat now?" Tigerstripe joked before giving me a gentle nudge away from the edge. "We shouldn't stay around here," he murmured before walking away. I gave one last look downwards before limping after him.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Tigerstripe said, "I really hope there's a medicine cat out there, your shoulder is going to need fixed."

I glanced up at him. "You do it. I'd rather get it popped in now," I meowed. When the deputy gave me a doubtful look I said, "If there aren't any other medicine cats alive you're going to have to do it anyways." I stopped walking and turned the injured shoulder to him.

He reluctantly nodded. "I'll do it on three, okay? One—" he applied pressure and I let out a yowl of pain as the shoulder popped back into the socket. "Sorry, I just always saw Quailfeather do it that way," he apologized.

"It's cool," I muttered and shakily got to my paws.

Tigerstripe grinned, "Now you can run with a real WindClan cat." On that note he took off, darting through the reeds. I laughed and ran after him, the two of us racing through RiverClan territory until we neared the camp. The two of us slowed and peered into the empty clearing.

"Hello?" I called. "We're friends from WindClan! I'm Icepaw and this is Tigerstripe."

A gruff voice answered, "What do you want?"

My ears flicked to locate the source of the sound. I pointed my tail in the direction of a hollow log at the edge of the clearing and Tigerstripe nodded. We both began to silently creep up on either side of it, sliding into position. "We don't want a fight, we want to help you," Tigerstripe said cautiously.

"We don't need help! Now get off RiverClan territory," the voice snapped.

"Don't be stubborn," I growled. "We outnumber you two-to-one."

There was a long pause before the reply, "Actually there are two of us . . . we're coming out now. Please don't hurt the kit." I raised an eyebrow as an elderly, fluffy white tom and a young ginger tabby tom emerged. The fluffy tom took a protective stance in front of the kit and glared at us, "RiverClan and WindClan were never friends."

Tigerstripe stepped in front of me—much to my annoyance—and spoke carefully, "WindClan is no more; my friend and I are the last ones left. We thought it would be a good idea to try and band together with members of the other Clans rather than try and survive by ourselves."

The old cat sighed and gingerly settled on his stomach. "I'm sorry for being so harsh, I thought you were coming to attack us. Redkit here is the last left of RiverClan," he meowed tiredly.

"You aren't a part of RiverClan?" I asked.

The white tom shook his head, "My name is Cloudwing; I've served RiverClan for many seasons and retired as an elder a few sun cycles ago. I know I'm not going to last long out here—my time is almost up. Redkit, however, needs a safe place to go."

"I don't need protection!" a little voice snapped. "I just want my mom!" The ginger tabby—Redkit—stood indignantly, his tail lashing.

Cloudwing sighed. "Redkit please don't start," he meowed. "Tigerstripe, may I speak to you privately?" he requested. The warrior nodded and the two of them went to speak on the other side of camp.

Redkit frowned. "No! I—I remember her being taken. Something happened to her! Someone took my mom," he protested, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to grasp the memory.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. I lowered myself down so we were eye level, my blue eyes were staring directly into his hazel ones. "If you come with us I promise that I'll help you look for your mom. I swear by StarClan I will do everything in my power to get her back," I whispered.

The ginger tabby remained silent before nodding. I smiled at him, "Good, now we can be friends. I'm Icepaw," I meowed.

Redkit grinned. "Icepaw come over here!" Tigerstripe called.

"I'll see you later," I said to Redkit before joining my Clanmate. "What's up?"

Tigerstripe's eyes gleamed, "We're going hunting."

* * *

Hunting was one of my favorite things to do. It was the one time that I could escape the daily stress and just relax as I raced on the moor. RiverClan territory was no different, by the night Tigerstripe and I met back up I had managed to catch three scrawny mice and he held a large thrush.

"Well done," he congratulated. "Who taught you?"

I gave a small smile, "My mentor was Sunflower . . . she must have taken me hunting at least two times every day," I said warmly at the thought of my old friend. Sunflower was the best mentor around—she was extremely patient and had been offered the position of deputy twice (but turned the offers down both times).

Tigerstripe laughed. "She'd always lecture me for forgetting to feed the elders. She was the best," he murmured distantly. I felt my smile disappear—it was no secret that Tigerstripe and Sunflower had been fond of each other.

* * *

The two of us made it back to the RiverClan camp right before sundown. Redkit rushed over immediately and began to devour one of the mice while Cloudwing opted for the thrush.

I settled onto my belly and nibbled on my fresh-kill. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Since we were right about there being others here, I thought we should split up and check ThunderClan and ShadowClan," Tigerstripe mewed, taking a bite of his mouse. "I think you should go to ThunderClan while the rest of us check ShadowClan," he said, looking at me.

"Alone? Isn't that dangerous?" I protested.

Cloudwing shook his head, "You're the only one. If there's no one there you're the fastest to catch up to the rest of us. Redkit is too young, I'm too slow, and Tigerstripe is needed because he's the strongest—you're our only option."

I exhaled loudly and stared at my paws, "If that's what's best."

**I'm going to ****try**** and update daily this week ;D *whispers* I already have the next chapter finished**

**~Stormyyy**


	4. Chapter 3: Friends of a Feather

**So here's how the chapter lengths are gonna be – depending on what's happening in the chapter will determine the length so they could be long or short, it's just however much stuff I want to put in . . . so the chapter could be long or short I don't know until I write it.**

Chapter 3: Friends of a Feather

"Just remember to meet us at the edge of ShadowClan territory before the sunset," Tigerstripe instructed for the seventh time.

I rolled my eyes, "I know, I know! I'm not a kit," I grumbled moodily. The brown tom raised an eyebrow and nodded. I sighed, "I'm sorry, I've just been so stressed lately."

"We've all been," Cloudwing meowed. I glanced backwards at the white tom. Even though he tended to be a little blunt at times I still had to admit he wasn't as bad of a traveling companion as I had thought. It turns out he was quite knowledgeable about ThunderClan territory and he had recited the layout to me so many times it must have been seared into my brain.

"Those are the stepping stones!" Redkit mewed excitedly, bounding over to the water's edge. I looked at the stones warily, they weren't very big. "Are you scared, Icepaw?" Redkit teased, his hazel eyes shining.

I grinned at him, "I've seen scarier pieces of crow-food."

Before Redkit could reply Tigerstripe picked him up by the scruff and began to cross, leaping for the first stone. "Well then," I muttered and waited for Cloudwing to go before following. I tried to sink my claws into the stone but they simply slipped right off the wet surface. "This is so stupid," I grouched and jumped to the next stone. "Why in the world would you have your camp surrounded by water?"

"It isn't dumb," Cloudwing called back, a friendly light shining in his blue eyes. "The camp was made that way on purpose so only RiverClan could swim across."

I finished jumping the stones and landed softly on the grassy bank. Tigerstripe opened his mouth but I cut him off with a flick of my tail, "We'll meet at the ShadowClan border before sundown."

He gave a small smile. "Be safe, Icepaw," was all he said before Redkit, Cloudwing, and himself disappeared into the forest.

I sighed. Here I was once again, all by myself.

* * *

"Stupid thorn bushes," I growled as tufts of white fur were ripped from my pelt. "Oh this is just great," I snapped as the gash on my forehead was reopened, sending fresh blood dipping into my eyes.

"Do you need help?" a quiet voice asked.

I whipped around to see a pretty gray tabby she-cat with splashes of white on her muzzle and paws. "Who are you?" I asked and backed up to a safe distance, my claws sliding out and my muscles bunched in case I need to run.

The she-cat stepped away hurriedly. "Don't hurt me—I'm just a medicine cat," she begged, her eyes growing wide.

I relaxed slightly, "You're a medicine cat? Are you from ThunderClan?"

"Well, technically I'm a medicine cat apprentice. My name's Featherpaw and yes, I'm ThunderClan," she meowed.

"Oh. I'm Icepaw of WindClan. Are there any others with you?"

Featherpaw shook her head, "No. I'm the only one left." We both stood there awkwardly before she offered, "Would you like me to get something for your wound?" I nodded. She gave a small smile and beckoned me with her tail, "Come on then, the camp is close by."

ThunderClan camp was neater than either WindClan's or RiverClan's. In the center of the clearing most of the warriors were gently laid out, all of them with fresh bandages applied to their wounds even though they were dead. "Wow. Did you do all this?" I whispered.

Featherpaw gave me a sad look, "I've been here for four days by myself and I got tired of staring at my Clanmates everywhere I went," she murmured quietly. _Four days? She's been awake longer than any of us. How long was I really out?_

The young apprentice led me into a shady fern tunnel where inside were several neat piles of leaves, roots, and berries. "So you're WindClan? How many of your Clan survived?" she asked, gently applying a marigold poultice onto the cut.

"Just me and a senior warrior named Tigerstripe. We went to RiverClan and found an elder and kit there too," I said and winced as the wound burned from the medicine. "Do you remember anything about the fight? The rest of us can't recall that much," I asked.

Featherpaw frowned. "I haven't really thought about it. I remember there being two cats that seemed to be in control—a black she-cat and a dark gray-blue tom—but I don't remember much else. It's all a blank," she muttered distantly and applied some cobwebs to my forehead.

The familiar motion triggered the memory in my mind before I could stop it . . .

"_Great StarClan," Cherryblossom muttered as she pressed cobwebs into my forehead. "You need to hold on, Icepaw. You've lost a lot of blood but you should be alright."_

I blinked several times as my sight came back into focus. I was still sitting in the ThunderClan medicine den. _It seemed so real . . ._

"Are you alright?" Featherpaw murmured gently, giving me a worried glance.

"Yeah . . . yeah I'm fine," I muttered and looked away.

Featherpaw looked unconvinced but dropped the subject anyways. "So where are the others at?" she asked while pushing some dandelion leaves in front of me. "Chew on them and they'll help kill some of that aching in your shoulder," she suggested.

I obeyed and began to nibble on some of the bitter leaves. "I planned to meet the others at sundown at the ShadowClan border. Do you want to join us?" I offered.

The ThunderClan medicine cat grinned, "Obviously. I'll bring some herbs just in case," she meowed, beginning to wrap up a bundle of stems and berries. "Do you happen to have any food?" Featherpaw wondered aloud.

"I can go hunting now—do you know where any good spots are?"

The gray and white she-cat nodded, "Try the owl tree, there's lots of squirrels."

* * *

After Featherpaw finished gathering the herbs she deemed necessary and I returned with two fat squirrels we headed for the ShadowClan border to meet Tigerstripe and the others.

"Be careful when crossing the Thunderpath," Featherpaw warned as the disgusting smell of Twoleg filled the air.

Soon the path came into sight with roaring monsters going past every few seconds. Featherpaw crawled up to the side and glanced both ways, "Let's go," she whispered and darted out onto the black surface. I followed after her and hesitated in the middle when the ground started to tremble. "Icepaw come on!" Featherpaw shouted.

I snapped out of my daze and bounded for the edge.

"Watch out!" someone shouted.

I turned to see a huge yellow monster roaring down the path. Fear stopped me in my tracks. I had never been in a situation like this . . . I was going to die. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact.

Instead of getting crushed something gave me a hard shove and sent me sprawling into the ditch. I opened my eyes to see a black tom with glittering amber eyes standing next to me. "Who are you?" I slurred.

Featherpaw rushed over. "Oh StarClan are you alright? Do you need some herbs?" she asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"You're a medicine cat?" the black tom asked.

"Yes," Featherpaw murmured while inspecting me for any cuts.

While her back was turned a slender tortoiseshell she-cat slid from the shadows. "I think you could be useful to us," the she-cat said, her fangs gleaming. "We need a medicine cat for our camp."

Featherpaw backed away, "What? No!"

The tortoiseshell lashed out, her claws digging into Featherpaw's side which made the black tom frowned. "Take it easy, Dawnfeather," he muttered. "Look, medicine cat, just listen to us and you'll be fine."

"No! Leave her alone," I snarled, shakily getting to my paws.

The she-cat—Dawnfeather—just laughed, "What are you going to do about it?"

I growled and leaped for her, my claws cutting into her side. Dawnfeather hissed and whipped around, her claws smacking me in the face. I leaped for her and the two of us when tumbling, each trying to gain the upper paw. I sunk my teeth into her ear, making her squeal and slice her claws down my exposed belly. I gasped and released her, falling onto the ground in pain.

"Icepaw!" Featherpaw came rushing over and immediately began to try to stop the bleeding with cobwebs.

The black tom came over and pushed her away, "Let's just get to the camp," he growled, obviously frustrated. "Dawnfeather you make sure that medicine cat doesn't go anywhere and I'll take this one," he ordered.

"Leave me alone," I snapped.

His mouth upturned in a small smile as he reached down and helped me to my paws. "I'm Brackenpelt," he said carefully, watching me with a calculating gaze.

I tried to not look at him as he guided me. "I'm Icepaw," I mumbled.

"That's a nice name."

I glared. "Look, let's just get this straight: we aren't friends," I snapped. He just chuckled and led me into the pine forest.

**1,484 words & 7 pages on Word hehehe ;) Anyone have a favorite character yet? **

**~Stormyyy**


	5. Chapter 4: Into the Shadows

Chapter 4: Into the Shadows

Dawnfeather and Brackenpelt took us deep into the marshes where we finally stumbled onto ShadowClan's camp. I looked around for any signs of bodies but the clearing was empty except for three familiar faces.

"Icepaw!" Redkit called, abandoning his place next to Tigerstripe and Cloudwing and bounding over to me.

I bent down to greet him and whispered in his ear, "What happened?"

He buried his head into my shoulder and mumbled discreetly, "The three of them ambushed us the moment we crossed the Thunderpath. They said if we didn't come with them they'd hurt Cloudwing."

"Three?"

A huge gray tom came out of the shadows of a large boulder and nodded at Brackenpelt, "You found two? How many more are there?" he asked, his amber eyes sweeping our surroundings.

"There's enough of us to take you out, flea-bag," I hissed, stepping in front of Redkit and glaring at him. "What kind of coward are you to use an elder to save your own tails," I stalked forward until I was in front of him and bared my teeth.

The gray tom didn't seem intimidated, "Look—Icepaw was it?—you need to learn some respect. Don't even think for a minute you can compare to any of us," he said calmly. We stared at each other for a long time, both of us refusing to submit.

Suddenly a heavy weight shoved my muzzle down into the dirt. I snarled in protest as Dawnfeather held my face in the disgusting mud. "You just don't take hints, do you?" the gray tom chuckled. After a few more seconds he nodded for me to be let up and Dawnfeather complied, backing off a few steps.

I growled and raised myself back up but before I could say anything the black tom—Brackenpelt—cut in between us. "Icepaw can I have a word?" he muttered, nudging me away before I could protest.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

The black tom sighed, "You don't need to be on Sagewhisker's bad side and judging from your actions you were ready for a fight." I gave him an annoyed look. "Icepaw, you're hurt and Sagewhisker is plenty healthy. He's a deputy and you're an apprentice. It just wouldn't have been a good idea," Brackenpelt said, turning and beginning to walk deeper into the pine woods.

I hesitated before following him. "Where are you going?" I asked, bounding up next to him so we matched strides.

"I thought we weren't friends," he meowed, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"You're the one who brought us out here," I said, grinning back at him, "So obviously it's you who wants to be friends."

Brackenpelt rolled his eyes, "I do want to be friends with you."

I frowned slightly, "I thought my friends and I were prisoners?"

"Sagewhisker is just being cautious, he's use to being in charge and he doesn't want your WindClan friend to get in his way," he shrugged and came to a halt at the edge of a ravine. He bunched his muscles and leaped to the other side, landing smoothly.

I stared down at the rushing water and stone that awaited me at the bottom. "Are you scared?" Brackenpelt called from the other side.

"That's cute," I mumbled and leaped, barely making it over. "So . . . are you sure it's safe for me to be out here? I might try and run away you know."

He raised an eyebrow, "I'd catch you in a heartbeat."

"You know I'm from WindClan, right?"

Brackenpelt grinned, "I know."

* * *

No matter how friendly Brackenpelt had been, I still couldn't forgive Dawnfeather or Sagewhisker. Back at the camp Tigerstripe, Cloudwing, and I bunched together, our heads bent low to no one could hear our conversation.

"Think we should just charge them," Cloudwing whispered.

Tigerstripe frowned, "I can't take the risk of them hurting you."

"C'mon Tigerstripe," I reasoned, "If Featherpaw and Cloudwing attack together they should be able to manage Brackenpelt, I'll get Dawnfeather, and you can have Sagewhisker," I suggested.

"Featherpaw won't fight and you know it," the dark tabby said, shaking his head. "We should find out if they know anything about what happened and go from there." Cloudwing and I both exchanged a look. "You are _not_ going to try and fight them off," Tigerstripe growled forcefully.

"That would be quite a bad idea, wouldn't it?"

We turned to see Sagewhisker standing behind us. I instantly glared at him but he seemed to ignore it and instead sat down next to us. "I know you don't like me, but I'm not trying to be enemies. My Clanmates and I are just scared because we don't know what it's going to be like with only a few of us for protection," he meowed, his eyes looking exhausted.

"What are you evening planning to do? Stay here until you die of old age? You can't just sit by and let your Clanmates have been murdered for no reason!" Cloudwing protested, his white tail lashing back and forth.

Sagewhisker grimaced, "Look around; there are only six of us that could fight in a battle—five if you exclude Featherpaw—and we don't even stand a chance against our enemy. Especially when we can't even remember what properly happened."

"You don't remember either?" I whispered.

The ShadowClan deputy shook his head. "We have no idea. It's just like what you all probably remember—a large battle and getting knocked out somewhere along the way."

Cloudwing frowned, "Redkit mentioned seeing a she-cat with a missing ear. Unfortunately that probably doesn't help much."

"_Ebony, get that she-cat over there!" a voice snarled._

I felt my heartbeat speed up as I struggled to grasp the rest of the vision.

_I was sprawled out on the ground, desperately trying to keep conscious. I made eye contact with a black she-cat before she leaped at Cherryblossom, bowling her over and clawing at her. "Don't . . . please . . ." I whispered weakly._

_A sharp swat to the ribs made me groan in pain. I rolled over to see a light brown she-cat with even lighter green eyes, almost the color of parsley. "If you want to live than I suggest you stay down," she muttered before darting away._

_I lay there for a few more seconds being passing out completely._

What in the name of StarClan was that?

**Hey Emberclaw did you catch the she-cat at the end? :)**

**Another chapter down hehehe btw I can't update tomorrow because I'll be at a sports ceremony ... but I promise to post the new chapter on Saturday afternoon.**

**~Stormyyy**


	6. Chapter 5: Liar, Liar

**I literally forgot to update xD**

**This chapter is kind of just flashbacks and it won't be super long. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Chapter 5: Liar, Liar

I waited until everyone else fell asleep before quietly leaving the camp. After Sagewhisker revealed how confused the rest of the ShadowClan cats really were, he seemed to have bonded with Cloudwing and Tigerstripe. I assumed we weren't prisoners anymore but it was better to be on the safe side and just sneak out rather than ask permission.

The pine forest was calm but I wasn't there to admire the beauty, I needed proper answers and the Highstones was the only place to get them. I took a long breath and began to run, moving as silently as possible.

I halted at the edge of the Thunderpath and waited as several dark colored monsters roared past. I paused before darting across to the grassy path on the other side. Lots of scents filled the air, most of them unfamiliar. _This must have been the way the rogues went,_ I thought.

The Highstones seemed to glow under the light of the moon, lighting the way to the entrance. It was like StarClan was waiting for me. I climbed the rocky side quickly before ducking inside. I had to get there while the moon was still in the right position.

Despite being in the dark, I moved swiftly in the cavern until I could see the shining Moonstone. I felt my breath pick up at its beauty—I'd never been to the Moonstone before. The only reason I knew the way there was because when you lived in WindClan territory, many ThunderClan and RiverClan parties travel through and often we get stuck escorting them to the Highstones.

I look around before gingerly touching my nose to the stone and closing my eyes.

* * *

"_Don't come out, no matter what happens," a ginger and white she-cat said to Redkit. She turned around and disappeared into the fighting._

_Redkit creeped forward and peered out from the reeds, watching as one by one his Clanmates fell until his mother was all that was left. She ducked and slammed her head into the chest of her attacker before turning to face the next cat._

_It wasn't long before she was taken down. A blue-gray tom came forward and gave her an approving look, "You've got some fight in you," he commented._

_Redkit's mother snarled and spat, "I will never side with you, fox-heart. Don't even try."_

_The tom grinned, showing his fangs. "Nobody said you had to," he said before turning away. I watched as the ginger and white she-cat was dragged away until the camp was completely empty. Redkit ran out of his cover, "Mom!" he shouted. The little ginger tom collapsed on the ground, his heart hurting too much to run. "Please don't leave me," he begged._

* * *

_Featherpaw glanced fearfully out into the clearing of ThunderClan camp as her mentor battled bravely at the entrance. "Featherpaw you need to run," Darkfoot instructed, lashing out at the cat he was fighting. _

_The medicine cat apprentice hesitated and stepped further back into the darkness of the fern tunnel. "I won't leave you!" she called, her eyes brimming with tears._

_Darkfoot threw his attacker away and turned to look at her, his blue eyes full of concern, "Give yourself a chance to live and run. Please don't do this to me," he whispered._

_Featherpaw looked at him sadly before nodding. She quickly made her way to the back of den and cast a last look at her home._

_Distracted by his apprentice, Darkfoot yowled as sharp claws dug themselves into his back. He turned and swiped at the she-cat on top of him but wasn't prepared for the claws that were sunk into his throat. Letting out a gasp he collapsed on the ground, spitting the warm blood from his mouth. _

_A gasp could be as Featherpaw turned away from the sight. The gray and white she-cat pushed her way through the back exit of the fern tunnel and disappeared into the woods, sobs ripping themselves from her throat before she could stop them._

* * *

_ShadowClan camp was chaos. Dawnfeather leapt over Sagewhisker and collided with a large tabby in the air. The two went rolling at the bone jarring impact, a mess of claws and teeth. The ShadowClan deputy blinked gratefully before ducking back into the fray, looking for a new opponent._

_Brackenpelt sunk his teeth into the paw of a white tom, making him lash out a hit the ShadowClan warrior across the face. Brackenpelt hissed and leaped, his teeth sinking the tom's throat. The rogue let out a choked cough before the light faded from his eyes and he collapsed._

"_You need to get out of here." Brackenpelt turned to see a brown she-cat with playful green eyes. _

_His fur bristled, "Sable, what are you doing here?" _

_The she-cat grinned. "I hope you make it out Brackenpelt. It'd be a shame to see you die," Sable murmured before darting away._

* * *

I sat up and blinked sleep from my eyes. "That was it?" I growled. "That was all there was? What are we supposed to do?" I shouted angrily.

Disgusted, I walked away from the Moonstone and back through the cavern. I already knew how the rest of the Clans had gotten wiped out—I didn't need to see it again. "StarClan why have you forsaken us?" I whispered as I reached the mouth of the cave. I looked at the plains. From Mothermouth you could see the moorlands of WindClan, the marshes of ShadowClan, and Fourtrees.

I sighed and sat down. I was in no rush to get back to the camp and be lectured by Tigerstripe.

_Think, Icepaw. There had to be some detail you missed,_ I pondered. I went through the scenes again but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Redkit's mother was taken, I already knew that. Featherpaw was the only ThunderClan cat to escape, I knew that. But something about the ShadowClan camp bothered me. Brackenpelt didn't seem too worried when speaking to that brown she-cat, Sable. They seemed to be familiar, friends even.

I gasped and my face twisted into an angry snarl. My paws slid down the rocky edges and before long I was tearing over the ground, my WindClan blood taking over as my paws barely skimmed the ground.

You lied, Brackenpelt. You knew about that attack. You knew about everything.

**Aaaaand there's Sable :D I doubt I can update tomorrow but I'll try :/**

**~Stormyyy**


	7. Chapter 6: Judge and Jury

**Short chapter :/**

Chapter 6: Judge and Jury

I reached the camp before sunhigh. My entrance wasn't exactly glorious—just me crashing into the clearing with twigs and dead leaves poking out of my fur at awkward angles. I ignored the surprised look on Dawnfeather's face and pushed past her, "Where's Brackenpelt?" I asked.

Tigerstripe frowned, "Where have you been? We've been looking for you since sunrise!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now, aren't I?" I retorted, glancing around the clearing.

Dawnfeather cut in front of me, "It does matter, Icepaw! You can't just leave without any trace and come back like nothing is wrong!" she snapped. "For all we know, you could have been with the rogues," she accused.

"You're the ones who are working with the rogues!" I shouted angrily. "I saw what happened that night."

"What in the name of StarClan are you talking about?" Tigerstripe asked, his eyes narrowing.

I turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Brackenpelt, Sagewhisker, and Cloudwing padded into the camp, all carrying pieces of freshkill in their jaws. "Who do you think you are?" I growled, bounding over and standing right in front of Brackenpelt.

He dropped his prey with an amused smile on his face, "Excuse me?"

"You knew those rogues that attacked us—I saw you talking to that brown she-cat Sable. How could you just let your Clan be destroyed like that?" I hissed, my white tail lashing back and forth.

Brackenpelt's eyes widened a little, "I had nothing to do with that attack. I wouldn't do that to ShadowClan."

"Icepaw I think you need to calm down," Featherpaw mewed, sliding up next to me. "You might have caught a cold or something while being out during the night. Maybe you just had hallucinations," she said gently.

"No, Featherpaw, I went to the Moonstone. StarClan showed me what happened. I know about Darkfoot," I said quietly. The gray and white she-cat squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of her former mentor.

Brackenpelt discreetly slid backwards towards the camp entrance but he didn't look like he really wanted to run. "Icepaw, you don't understand. I wasn't with the rogues, I was fighting for ShadowClan. I recognized a few of the other cats but I wasn't friends with any of them," he defended.

I glared at him coldly. I'd had enough deaths and I was sick of being scared or feeling weak. "Then who is Sable?" I growled quietly.

The black tom sighed, "She crosses the border and hunts at the Carrionplace sometimes, okay? It's not a huge deal."

"You've been hiding all this information the whole time?" Sagewhisker asked angrily, looking at Brackenpelt with betrayal.

"I was going to tell—"

Tigerstripe cut in, "Just leave. Now."

I opened my mouth to protest, "You can't just send him off without anything or anybody." My blue eyes flashed with worry as I stood in front of the exit, looking at Brackenpelt with concern.

Sagewhisker narrowed his eyes, "Then what did you want, Icepaw? If you don't want him punished then why tell us at all? Make up your mind," he snapped before turning to his Clanmate. "And you—Brackenpelt—although it hurts to say this but you must leave. We cannot have someone we don't trust around us."

I watched in dismay as Brackenpelt only nodded before disappearing into the woods.

This was all my fault. I growled in frustration and slammed a paw into the dirt before dashing after Brackenpelt.


End file.
